Bill Rodham
Bill Rodham (born December 10, 1950) is an American general and politician who currently serves as the 23rd United States Secretary of Defense, a post he has held through 3 Administrations, since 2009. Hailing from a long line of proud soldiers stretching all the way back to James C. Rodham the Confederate commander responsible for routing Union forces at a pivotal battle Rodham was destined for glory on the battlefield from the start. Although in his early life he shared little of the drive and ambition that would mark him for the rest of his life. During his adolescent years he was seen as a playboy more interested in women than either school work. His attendance was very shoddy, but he made up for it with his natural ingenuity. However, after Rodham barely got into West Point, he was able to show his other persona, an aggressive military officer. Serving in Vietnam, as commander of a machinegun platoon Rodham's platoon was nicknamed "The Phantom Platoon" by the Vietcong. Using terrain knowledge gained by locals Rodham was able to use local topography to befuddle the Viet Cong, and attack them in what they thought to be safe zones. The platoon later would get a Hollywood movie. It killed an estimated 300 Viet Cong members while losing only 5 of their guys, and struck into the heart of Viet Cong infrastructure many times. During the course of the conflict he was promoted all the way up to lieutenant colonel and led the 1st infantry regiment. His regiment would later go on and capture over 5000 NVA and Viet Cong members, and killing more than one thousand in the Tet Offensive. Where their counter thrust was able to completely overwhelm the Viet Cong right, and allowed them access into the juicy rear of the enemy. His actions won him the Medal of Honor, however his play boy side still was present. He was accused of the first sexual harassment charges levied against him which would dog him throughout his career, but luckily due to mishandling of evidence he was able to get acquired. Next deployed in the Guld War Rodham was a Brigadier General by then and was the chief architect of the Higheay of Death, an aggressive smash against retreating Iraqi forces that was able to crush the backs of the retreating divisions. Promoted once more to Major General and then again to Lieutenant General, Rodham once again served with distinction in the invasion of Iraq. Voicing concerns about the war, he regardless did his duty as a soldier. This time commanding the 101st airborne, Rodham completely shattered the Iraqi forces defending Najaf, using a house to house tactic using the superior training and equipment of American forces to attack almost always by night, where US thermal imaging provided a major advantage against the Iraqis. Voicing fierce opposition to Provisonal Order no.2 he retired shortly after intent on living his life in retirement, still writing books on military theory. However, 5 years later he was chosen to be Secretary of Defense by Winston. Under his administration the US army in Iraq has moved from an army designed to counter other armies to a counter insurgency focused army. His efforts were in vain however just as he completed the reorganization. He was one of the most vocal opponents of the F-35, LCS and the Zumwalts, regarding them as overpriced and without much improvement in capability. His battle philosophy is still reminiscent of old WWII blitzkrieg, but still no less effective using a single focal point that elite troops would attack and break through in conjunction with air and land support. Then followed up by a mechanized exploitation of the hole. However, his counter insurgency philosophy is different. His counter insurgencies that he wants to establish a reign of strict obedience among the occupied, with rewards for obeying and disincentives for not, but Winston would not let him go full throttle with those plans. Rodham has been recently pushing for a new low cost close air support fixed wing plane, and a new tank. He has recently been accused of a sex scandal which he denies.